Visimander
Visimander (Japanese: メンタモル Mentamoru) is a dual-type Water/Psychic Pokémon. It evolves from Axolil starting at level 20. Biology Physiology Visimander are a quadrupedal amphibian. Their skin is baby pink and incredibly fragile. The lack of protective armor makes Visimander especially susceptible to physical attacks. Visimander have ridged underbellies, while the rest of their body is smooth. Like Axolil, Visimander do not have true eyes. Visimander lack the face markings of their predecessors. They also possess spindly legs with webbed feet. This makes Visimander more suited for moving across land, whereas Axolil can perform a slow wriggle at best. Visimander have a thin tail fin of darker pink, and a retractable fin on top of their head. It can be flared to startle enemies, and also aids Visimander in detecting their surroundings. Visimander have six gill stalks in total, with the upper stalks on both sides of the head being feathery in appearance. The remaining four are also serrated, but not under normal viewing conditions. The jagged edges are microscopic, and dangerously sharp. Visimander can swing around to face an enemy or prey and lance it with the lower gill stalks. Gender Differences Visimander have no gender differences. Behavior Visimander's physical and psychic senses are sharp to compensate for its blindness. It can pick up vibrations or auras of other beings and objects around it with ease, and avoid danger. Visimander have been known to predict when a trainer is about to enter a cave, and hide themselves in the water. Visimander's senses are a double-edged sword, however. It is easy for Visimander to pick up the presence of others, but not to block this information out. As a result, Visimander become overwhelmed if surrounded by too many stimuli. When this happens, Visimander will remain stationary and refuse to leave the spot. Alternatively, they may seek a space far from other beings to isolate themselves in. This contributes to Visimander's more reclusive nature. Habitat Visimander prefer to live in damp conditions with little warmth. They make their homes in dark caves where there is plenty of stagnant water. Despite their blindness (or perhaps, because of it) they react badly to sunlight. Visimander are more adventurous than Axolil, and therefore seen outside of the water more often. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring 2 2 4}} 6 2}} 8}} 2 2 4}} 2 2 2 2}} 2 2 4}} 2 2 2 2|'}} 6 2|'}} 2 6}} 4 4|'}} 2 4 2}} 6 2|'}} 6 2}} Evolution |type1-2 = Water|type2-2 = Psychic|image2 = Visimander.png|no2 = 013|name2 = Visimander|type1-1 = Water|type2-1 = Psychic}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin The Visimander line is based off the Axolotl species. Concept Art An early sketch for Visimander. Name Origin Visimander's name is a combination of vision and salamander. In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 腦洞螈|Meaning1 = 腦 = Brain, 腦洞 means weird thoughts or strong imagination, 螈 = Axolotl|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = メンタモル|Meaning2 = メンタ from メンタル=Mental, メタモル from メタモルフォーシス= Metamorphosis|water|water|psychic}}